mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/The Show Stoppers
:Apple Bloom: Where are you takin' us? :Applejack: We're almost there, young'uns. :Sweetie Belle: I've never been here before. :Scootaloo: Ouch! :Apple Bloom: Oh. Sorry. :Scootaloo: Are we there yet? :Sweetie Belle: There? Where? What? I don't even know what we're doing. :Applejack: Here we are. :Apple Bloom: What are we lookin' at? :Scootaloo: I have no idea. :Sweetie Belle: What is that thing? :Applejack: Cutie Mark Crusaders, welcome to your new clubhouse. silence Well, don't thank me all at once. This was my clubhouse when I was your age. Sure it hasn't been used in a while, but it's empty and on a secluded, private part of the farm. And it's all yours. It just needs a little, uh... TLC. :Scootaloo: TLC as in Tender Loving Care or Totally Lost Cause? :Apple Bloom: Applejack! We're supposed to turn this into our new clubhouse? :Applejack: Well, maybe y'all will get your cutie marks when you discover your talent for... Waaah! crash Uh... house cleanin'? : :chirping :gasp :Granny Smith: Soup's on! :Apple Bloom: Whoa! Hi, Scootaloo! Back already? You're amazin' on that scooter. :Scootaloo: Thanks! Wow, Apple Bloom. You did all of this? :Apple Bloom: Yep! I've fixed the broken shutters, sanded off the splinters, rebuilt the roof, painted... :Scootaloo: That's so cool. What's Sweetie Belle up to? :Belle ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders... humming ::...Never stop the journey... humming :Apple Bloom: There you are, Sweetie Belle! See? I told you we could find her by following her totally awesome voice. :Scootaloo: What's that sweet tune you're singing? :Sweetie Belle: Oh. I was just working on our new Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Cool! :Scootaloo: Teach us? :Sweetie Belle: Well, I've only come up with one part... but okay! :Belle ::They all say that you will get your mark ::When the time is really right :Bloom ::And you know just what you're supposed to do :Scootaloo ::and off-key And your talent comes to light! :Applejack: Well, uh... I'll be, Cutie Mark Crusaders. You've done one fine job with this place. So, what's next? :Apple Bloom: Well, now that we have a real life clubhouse... :Scootaloo: ...and a map of Ponyville... :Sweetie Belle: ...and a Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song... :Applejack: Theme song? :Apple Bloom: We're gonna go out in the world and discover our talents. :Scootaloo: A new adventure! :Sweetie Belle: And earn our cutie marks. :Apple Bloom: We'll leave no stone unturned! :Scootaloo: No mountain unclimbed! :Sweetie Belle: No meal uncooked! :Apple Bloom: No sock unworn! :Applejack: Well okay then! Sounds like you have a plan. I gotta, uh... Leave no apple unpicked! See y'all later! :Scootaloo: Are we ready to get our cutie marks, ponies? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ready! :rings :squealing :Sweetie Belle: sniff :whirring :rings :"Frou Frou": crying :ding! :ding! :ding! :whistling :sounds :bubble sounds :growling :Spike: I had nothing to do with this. :Twilight Sparkle: What is going on here? :Apple Bloom: Hmm... Well, we sure aren't gettin' our cutie marks for bein' librarians. :Spike: Huh. I should think not. What? :Twilight Sparkle: Girls, I think you're going about this the wrong way. Instead of trying to do things in areas you're not familiar with, why not try doing things in areas that you already like? :Cheerilee: And I have the perfect place to start. :Apple Bloom: "Showcase your talents..." :Scootaloo: "...for all to see." :Sweetie Belle: "Perform in the Ponyville school talent show!" :Cheerilee: There'll be all sorts of awards. Best dramatic performance, best comedy act, best magic act... Surely you can find your talent. :Apple Bloom: This would be the perfect place to discover our talents. Jugglin'! :Scootaloo: Acting! :Sweetie Belle: Magic tricks! :Apple Bloom: Square dancin'! :Scootaloo: Tightrope walking! :Sweetie Belle: Tiger taming! :Twilight Sparkle: My little ponies! You're missing the point. Think about the things you already enjoy doing. Think about what you're already good at. :Scootaloo: Sure! We can do that. :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Sure we can. :Apple Bloom: Well, whatever we do, we'll do it as... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: ...The Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! I told you not to touch my things. Come back with my supplies! :Sweetie Belle: We're just borrowing them for the talent show. Don't worry, sis. I promise we'll bring them back. :Scootaloo: Thanks, Mr. Breezy. We'll return the fan to you real soon. :Apple Bloom: What do we need this fan for? :Sweetie Belle: Trust me on this one. :Scootaloo: Okay, so that's six wooden planks, four-by-eight plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes. Anything else? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Instructions on how to use six wooden planks, four-by-eight plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes. :Twilight Sparkle: "Ghosts, Goblins and Ghoulish Figures"? Good heavens, girls. What do you need a book like this for? :Scootaloo: You'll see. Thanks, Twilight. We'll give it back as soon as we're done with it. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you think they're up to? :Spike: I have no idea and I don't know if I should be excited or scared to find out. :Apple Bloom: I'm glad we're doin' this as a team. :Sweetie Belle: Me too. Um... so what are we doing again? :Scootaloo: A super awesome dramatic song for the talent show, of course. :Sweetie Belle: Right! With super-cool scenery. And amazing costumes! :Apple Bloom: And mind-blowin' dance moves. :Scootaloo: This is gonna be soo amazing! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, I think you should be a singer. :Sweetie Belle: What? No way I'm singing in front of a crowd. Twilight said to do something we like to do, and I'd like to be like my big sister, and she's a designer. :Scootaloo: Fine then. You can do the costumes and the scenery. :Apple Bloom: And Scootaloo, you're great in maneuvers on your scooter. So you should do the choreography. Y'know, all those dance moves. :Scootaloo: Nah. I'd rather sing a wicked rock ballad. Why don't you come up with the dance routine, Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Hm... I'm not much of a dancer... but I do like Kung-fu. That's kinda like dancin'. Hi-ya! Hah! Hah! Yah! :Sweetie Belle: Then it's settled! Let's get started. :Apple Bloom: One... two... three... Oh! Oh! :Scootaloo: Ow, Apple Bloom! What are you doing? :Apple Bloom: Oh, I feel like I have four left feet. I can't even spin right. :Scootaloo: Don't be silly. You just gotta keep your head forward until the very last minute, like this. See? Easy-peasy. You just gotta practice a bunch, that's all. :Apple Bloom: Wow! That does look easy. Thanks. Okay. Let's try this again. Oh! Ouch! Ow. I'm okay! :Scootaloo: Keep practicing! :Apple Bloom: Will do. :piano notes :Scootaloo: We fight the fight, walk the walk. Talk the talk, eat the... uh... food like a celery stalk? Ugh! I'll never come up with anything! Never, never, never! :Sweetie Belle: Come back! Come back! Uh. Dumb fabric. Hey, Scoot! How's the song going? :Scootaloo: Pbbbt. :Sweetie Belle: Pbbbt? Oh my! Sounds serious. :Scootaloo: I'm just no good at lyrics. Coming up with words is, like... pause really hard. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, it can't be that bad. "With our cutie marks we'll rock Equestria. We use our stomachs to... digestia"? Umm... Well... These are... um... good, but... How about after "we fight the fight"... ::There is nothing that we fear ::We'll have to figure out what we'll do next ::'Til our cutie marks are here :Scootaloo: Wow! That's so awesome! Did you just come up with that now? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah... kind of. :Scootaloo: Thanks, I'm totally using that. :Sweetie Belle: Oh no! :Sweetie Belle: One, two, three, four, five? moan sigh :Apple Bloom: Ouch! :Sweetie Belle: How's the spin coming along? :Apple Bloom: I think I gotta just stick to punches and kicks. You know, ponies only have four legs. :Sweetie Belle: moan I'll never be a designer like my sister Rarity. :Apple Bloom: Hey, it's no big deal. Why don't you use the dress form? It'll help you with your patterns and help you put all the pieces in the right places. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, is that what that's for? :Apple Bloom: Uh... maybe you should also clean your paintbrush between each color. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, I was wondering why all the colors looked like mud. :Apple Bloom: You're not using power tools, are you? :Applejack: The talent show is just around the corner. I wonder how the fillies are doin'. :Apple Bloom: Oh! Sorry, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: That's okay. Ugh! :Sweetie Belle: Oops! Sorry, Scootaloo. Ouch! :Scootaloo: Oh, my bad, Sweetie Belle. Let's sing the chorus again! :Applejack: Well, gosh. Sure wasn't expectin' that. :Apple Bloom: I think that sounded pretty good. :Sweetie Belle: Me too. You think we're ready? :Scootaloo: Ready as we'll ever be. Hey! Did you see us practicing? :Applejack: Uh... Yeah. :Apple Bloom: Well? How'd we do? How'd we do? :Applejack: Uh... :Scootaloo: Speechless! See, girls? I told you that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna leave them speechless. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yay! :Applejack: "Speechless" is right. :Snips: ...And on the count of three, this rabbit will disappear, and something tasty will reappear in its place. A one, a two, and a three! Hey! Where are they? Snails, where are the... carrots. SNAILS! :Cheerilee: Uh, how about a round of applause for the S&S magic act? Now for our next act, we have Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie reciting their favorite poem... on roller skates! :Sweetie Belle: Break a leg! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle! What a thing to say! :Sweetie Belle: No, no, no. You see, in the theater it's considered bad luck to say "good luck". So you say "break a leg" instead. :Twilight Sparkle: My little ponies! How are you doing? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Nervous... :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. You're gonna be amazing. Remember, just stick to what you know best. I can't wait to hear you sing, Sweetie Belle. :Sweetie Belle: Why does everypony always think I'm gonna sing? :Scootaloo: Actually, Twilight Sparkle, I'm the main singer tonight. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh? :Apple Bloom: And I'm the main dancer. Hi-ya! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh? :Sweetie Belle: And I'm in charge of... :Twilight Sparkle: Costumes? :Sweetie Belle: And sets and props. How'd you know? :Twilight Sparkle: Really, girls? Are you sure...? :Cheerilee: Cutie Mark Crusaders, you're on next. Break a leg. :Twilight Sparkle: Break a le— :Apple Bloom: Ugh! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... good luck! :crash :laughter :Scootaloo: Wow. That did not go as well as I expected. :Apple Bloom: I can't believe they're laughin' at us. :Sweetie Belle: Was it that bad? :Cheerilee: Back on stage, girls. It's time for the awards. :Sweetie Belle: Back on stage? No. :Apple Bloom: They'll just laugh some more. :Scootaloo: Yeah, what's the point? :Cheerilee: Now girls, let's be good sports. You made a great effort. You should be proud. Now come on! :Cheerilee: Let's hear it for all our talented fillies and colts. :stomping :Cheerilee: Our first award goes to... Snips and Snails for best magic act. :Snips: Hey! Mine's at least shinier. :Snails: Well, mine's bigger. :Snips: Oh yeah, well... Well, mine is, um... heavier? :Cheerilee: The next award goes to... Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie for best dramatic performance. :Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie: gasp :Cheerilee: And finally, the last award of the night goes to... the Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: What? :Cheerilee: For best comedy act. :cheering :Apple Bloom: Can you believe it? We won! :Scootaloo: I knew our act was awesome. :Sweetie Belle: You know what would be the best? If we won and we got our cutie marks. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: moan :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, ponies! Job well done. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: sadly Thanks, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, you don't sound too excited. :Scootaloo: sigh We worked really hard and won a prize, but we still don't have our cutie marks. :Sweetie Belle: Which is the prize we really wanted. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, girls... :Apple Bloom: But we think we know why. :Sweetie Belle: Yes. We know why. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh? Tell me. I'd love to make a special report to the Princess. :Sweetie Belle: Well, maybe we were trying too hard. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? And? :Scootaloo: And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Yes? :Apple Bloom: We each should be embracing our true talent! :Twilight Sparkle: And that is...? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Comedy! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! You did it! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Did you see our award? Weren't we funny? :Twilight Sparkle: One day... giggle One day... :music :credits de:Transkripte/Die Showstars es:Transcripciones/Una Loca Función pl:Transkrypty/Konkurs talentów pt:Transcrições/As Artistas ru:Стенограммы/Шоу талантов ko:장기자랑 크루세이더/대본